1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods for the storage of milk for later consumption. More particularly, the invention pertains to methods for storing expressed human breast milk, in which the milk is first contained in a substantially oxygen free environment, and then frozen or refrigerated until such time that the milk is needed for consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It was noted in a U.S. Department of Labor, Bureau of Labor Statistics report, that as of January, 2003, over 60% of the women in the United States worked outside the home. A percentage of these women has infants, and these women have elected to feed their infants with breast milk, rather than the more convenient, but less nutritious, formula milk. One reason for providing expressed milk to an infant is the anti-oxidant properties of human milk in the form of vitamins. It is recognized that fresh human milk has a higher anti-oxidant capacity than prepared infant formula.
Owing to the apparent time constraints that an outside the home job imposes, breast feeding mothers in the workforce have turned to the storage of their breast milk for infant feeding at a later, more convenient time and circumstance. This is accomplished by utilizing a breast pumping device which expresses the breast milk into a storage container. An example of such a breast pumping device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,439, issued to McKendry, the inventor herein. After using such a device, the container of expressed breast milk is typically stored in a refrigerated or a frozen state for use at a later time.
One of the problems associated with milk storage, whether at freezing or at refrigerator temperatures, is the change in color, odor, and taste, over time. Infants are very sensitive to such changes, and often simply refuse to consume the milk after it has been stored. Milk, including human breast milk, contains lipids which are susceptible to oxidation. Turoli, et al., reported that breast milk is subject to strong peroxidation, either at room temperature, or at −20 degrees C. See, Turoli, D., Testolin G., Zanini R., and Bellu R., Determination Of Oxidative Status In Breast And Formula Milk, Acta Paediatr, 2001, 90(7):813-5.
It was therefore hypothesized by the inventor herein, that if oxygen could be removed from a sealed storage container of human breast milk prior to storage at sub-freezing temperatures or even refrigerator temperatures, the flavor or taste of the milk might better be maintained for subsequent consumption. This hypothesis was tested and confirmed as correct, through taste testing of the stored milk using infants as the judges. In addition, laboratory analysis of the stored milk established that unexpected and surprising advantages are provided by using this process. Not only did the methods taught herein retain the natural flavor of the breast milk, but also it has been confirmed that the nutritional qualities of the milk were also preserved. A disclosure of the methods developed and the results of the laboratory testing confirming the efficacy of the methods, are all set forth in greater detail below.